Dark Wings
by ShadowcLite
Summary: A dark angel fell to Earth. With a very important mission, he proceeds to choose one person from the million of souls inhabiting Earth. Against his wishes, his soul has already selected a person and engraved his mark on her. [AC] AU.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 01: A STAR HAS FALLEN**

* * *

In one of the highest peak in a small town, two young friends found themselves staring at the night sky. News about an incoming comet has been filling the mass media since last week. It is only natural that they are excited to witness this marvelous event because they Astronomy interest them very much. It has been said that this comet comes into Earth's orbit once in a thousand years, and thus, this has been named the Millennium.

The first person had a shoulder length blond hair. Her two golden eyes highlight her facial features. She has been known to have a strong and enduring personality. With eyes fixed on the telescope, she asked this to her companion, "Do you think we will see the comet tonight?"

"We have been waiting all this time about the Millennium, I'm sure our preparations were enough," replied her companion. Her companion, the same age as her, has brown hair, with purple eyes completing his handsome features.

"You think so Kira? Shouldn't we join forces with the professional astronomy organization? They have the most awesome equipment you know," she replied and pulled out from the telescope. She sat the blanket spread out to the ground and reached for a potato chips. She opened it, took some chips and offered them to Kira.

Kira reached out, pick some potato chips and shoved them into his mouth, "Thanks Cagalli. I went over some materials at the school's library and did some research on the Internet, if these information were correct, then we will be able to see the comet with our telescope. I just hope the sky remains clear," he replied and went to take a glimpsed.

Cagalli opened her iPad and click some images of the Millennium comet in the past. Pictures of the comet were illustrated, but no actual pictures were taken. "I hope that they'll be able to get some nice pictures to replace the ones we have in our library. These are mere illustrations," she said, pointing out at the pictures.

"You have to consider that these pictures were taken a thousand years ago when the camera was not yet invented, so they have to record what they see through these illustrations," explained Kira. He withdrew from the telescope and sat beside Cagalli.

"Of course I knew that, but what time do you think it is going to cross the Earth's atmosphere? It's getting late and I need to go back home before midnight or else I'm going to be scolded," she checked on her watch. It's already a quarter past ten in the evening. Her father, her only family isn't home yet, but she doesn't want to risk being caught or else she might be given another curfew.

"Yeah, me too. No one could really tell. How about we stay here until midnight?" Kira reached out for his mobile phone and started typing a text message.

"Guess we have no choice. Class starts at our first period. I'll take a short nap for a while, wake me up if something goes on," Cagalli replied. She lay down on her back and closed her eyes.

Before Kira could answer, Cagalli had closed her eyes. The night is getting cold, so he decided to get the blanket from Cagalli's car, parked not far from where they lay.

"Carefree as ever. Even going a nap without a jacket on. Sooner or later, you'll soon catch a cold," He said while putting the blanket around Cagalli.

Cagalli moved a little and managed to utter "Thanks." In a short while, she drifted to sleep.

He stared at her for a while and a smile cuts across his lips. Two hours later, he touched Cagalli's shoulder to wake her up. "Wake up Cagalli. We need to go home or else our family will worry."

Cagalli yawned and with eyes half open she asked about the time.

"It's already past midnight," Kira answered. He started to pack their things.

Cagalli immediately sat up, "It's past midnight already? Oh no, I need to go home or else." She started to panic. "Why didn't you wake me up? " Just then she remembered, "Has the comet Millennium already passed?"

Kira let out a sigh. "No luck."

"You sure?" she asked while watching Kira pack their things. "You didn't take a nap did you?" she asked, pointing her finger towards him. She asked this question because the last time they did stargazing, he slept from his post so they missed the planet Saturn.

Kira held her hand and put it away and managed to laugh a little, "Nope, I was up until midnight and there's no sign of the comet," he said pointing at the telescope.

Cagalli gave up, "and I thought that we're going to hit it big this time." She went to help him pack their things.

"I'll load these into your car, while you pack the telescope," Kira lifted the bags and brought it to Cagalli's old 4x4 car.

Cagalli disassembled the parts of the telescope and placed it gently on their bags. A few minutes later, she boarded the driver's seat and Kira sat beside her. "Maybe the morning news tomorrow will feature the comet," Kira assured her.

"I guess so. Shall I drop you at your house?" Cagalli asked as she ignited the car. The car brought out a loud noise, but started immediately.

"As if you have a choice," Kira answered teasingly. They went past the roads and took several turns until they arrived at Kira's house. Kira alighted from the vehicle.

"See you at school," Cagalli called from the driver's seat.

Kira let out a yawn, "Yes, see you. Good night. Be careful," he replied and waived his hand. Kira watched Cagalli until she disappeared from view. Yawning another, he let out the key from his pocket and opened the door. He immediately ascended the stairs and went to his room.

When Cagalli arrived at their house, the light is still unlit. _He is not home yet._ She went out and opened the gate. Afterwards, she parked the car beside the house and picked up her backpack. She left the telescope and some other things. _I'll fix this tomorrow._ She fiddled around the outer pocket of her pack and found the key to the house.

Upon entering the house, she put the backpack on the sofa and went to the fridge to get a drink. A little later, she heard the lock to the front door opened. A minute or so, she was face-to-face with her father.

She went to her father and hug him, "Welcome home father. I thought you'll be extending your stay?" she asked.

"That isn't necessary. Why are you up at this late in the night? Looks like you just came home," her father observed that she was still in her outdoor dress.

"I just got back from stargazing with Kira," she answered shortly.

"Oh really, were you able to see an asteroid, or a comet maybe?" asked her father and sat at one of the sofa in the living room.

"Apparently not, but since we have classes tomorrow, we decided to call it off already." She explained. She put down the glass on one of the table and proceeds to the washroom. A moment later, she emerged, with a face damp from washing.

"I'll go ahead father, but first, do you need anything? Green tea, perhaps?"

"No, no. I'm fine here. I'll just rest for a bit and I'll also go upstairs."

"Ok, then I'll go upstairs. Good night father."

"Good night Cagalli."

She went to her room and changed into pajamas. She texted Kira with just one word: home. They agreed to do this to prevent each other from worrying. She waited for his reply, but none came. _Maybe, he did stay up while I took my nap._ She smiled sheepishly. She went to her bed, but one last time, she took her portable telescope and pointed it outside her window. _Yeah, there's no sign of it yet. Time to sleep._

However, at around past 3 in the morning, Cagalli was awakened by a weird dream. In this dream, she heard a man's voice asking her to accept the contract.

She stood from the bed. Remembering the comet, she took another peek at her window. To her surprised, she could see a white trail of light cutting across the night sky with her naked eye. _It's the Millennium! I have to call Kira._

She took the mobile phone from her desk and dialed Kira's number. It took three rings before she gave up. _He's probably asleep._ Then, she picked one of her portable telescope and peek .A little part of the comet seems to cut loose from the main body. _It's divided into two unequal parts. Is the second part going to fall to Earth? There was no mention of it on the news though._

Indeed the comet has divided into two. The main body continues to traverse the night sky, while the other smaller part begins falling to Earth. In her excitement, she went to her father's room and knocked three times. Unable to wait for his response, she said behind closed doors, "Father! Father! The comet, it is here! I will go out to take a look." Without hearing his response, she went downstairs, still in her pajamas. She picked up the car key from the table near the telephone and proceeded outside. Hearing the loud noise of Cagalli's feet, her father gets up immediately. Realizing Cagalli's message, he went to his feet and followed her downstairs.

Cagalli opened the gate. Upon returning to the house, she saw her father at the front door. "Where are you going?"

Cagalli passed her the telescope. "Father, look! It's the Millennium. The trace is faint but I think it will fall to Earth."

Her father looked at the telescope. Undeniably, he was beholden with the sight of the Millennium." _Fall to Earth?_ He repeated Cagalli's statement, but he could not see any signs of the comet falling to Earth. "Are you sure?"

"Father, we don't have time. The map is still on the car where Kira had left them. I think, with this telescope, I'll could predict where the other part of the comet would fall." While's she's saying this, she went to the car and started the engine.

"I don't know what you're talking about, but I guess I'll come with you. I can't leave you alone at this time of the night," he chuckled.

His father taught Kira and her about Astronomy. He is also a Physics teacher at the University, and so he is very well versed with the telescope and the map. "Really? This is exciting!" blurted Cagalli. "Hop in father."

His father did just that even though he's unsure about Cagalli's optimism. Cagalli started the car. "Where are we headed?" he asked.

"If my calculation is right, I think the crash site will be on the foot of the mountain over the rivers," she said.

His father used the telescope, but just like the last time, he didn't see the other parts of the comet supposedly falling to Earth. What he saw was the main body continuing its path. _Is she still half asleep?_

Being certain that the crash site was ahead of them, she stepped on the accelerator to speed the car further. His father saw the glint in her eyes and so he was sure that indeed she saw something. _But what?_

After a few minutes, she parked the car at the foot of the mountain beside the river. The moon is in its full scale, so it's given them the light they needed.

The other part of the comet has been visible to Cagalli's naked eye. With this, she followed the white light until it fell down in the middle of the forest. She heard a loud crashing noise. Cagalli gestured to his father. "Look father, the comet is there," she said, pointing ahead of her. She saw smoke rising from the middle of the forest so she decided to follow where it come from. "Father, I'll go ahead. I'll take some pictures with me." She ran off ahead of her father. _Lucky! I'll be the one to get the first shots._

"Wait Cagalli, where are you going?" Her father shouted back as he alighted from the vehicle.

"Can't you see father, the crash site is just ahead of us. I'll go ahead," she waived her hand and ran to the crash site, only known to her, but without her realizing it. Although her father couldn't see the supposed crash site, he hurried behind her.

When Cagalli arrived at the crash site, she saw that a crater was formed at the ground. The grass were burned from the impact.

But far from seeing a comet, she found a young man on the ground. _What is going on in here? Where's the comet? Who is this young man? What is he doing here?_

She hurriedly went to the person and kneeled beside him. The man lies on his stomach. _Is he unconscious?_ She stared at the man and took a mental note of his appearance. He has a dark purple hair. He is clad in a dark suit. A somewhat black broken wings, she couldn't really tell, came from his back. _What is this?_

The moment she touches them, it materializes into small particles light enough to be carried by the wind. Cagalli's touch had woken the man, and in surprised, the man pushed her. Cagalli stumbled on her back. "Who are you?" was what he managed to say. _Did she just hold me? More importantly, how could she see me?_

"Aw, that hurts! Talk about being nice," Cagalli answered back. Later, she found herself beholden to these emerald eyes looking at her intently. It was her first time seeing these kind of eyes and she could not explain the feeling

The man continues his gaze. _Blond hair and golden eyes._ _What a nice sight._ However, certain that this person could really see him remained a puzzle. " Who are you?" He asked to make sure.

Cagalli could not fathom this young man. _He pushed me instead of being grateful_. She was pissed for being pushed down and for being asked a barrage of questions. Still, she managed to stand up. "Of course I could see you as clear as I could see the trees and the grass. Are you out of your mind asking that stupid question in this situation?"

His doubts had been confirmed. _But, how?_ He tried to stand up, but falls again. He put his hand on his head. _My head hurts?_

Seeing that he is still weak, Cagalli tried to approach him. "Hey, you all right?" However, a white light came out from within him. "Don't come near me," he replied.

But it was too late. The light emanating from his body had enveloped Cagalli entirely. "What is this?" She managed to say. Little by little, her consciousness left her. _What a warm feeling._

The time stopped for a moment. _Who are you?_ These were the last thoughts of the man before he also succumbs into silence. They were both unconscious as the light died down. However, it left a tattoo of a dark single feather on Cagalli's left chest.

After a short while, Cagalli's father found her lying on the ground alone.

* * *

 **A/N:** Hello everyone! After 14 years, I did manage to write another fic. This is another story revolving around AC and sets in AU. Enjoy. RxR!

Love lots,

Shadowclite [3 Nov 2018]


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 02: OF FIRST IMPRESSIONS

* * *

Cagalli woke up and found herself inside her room. She tried to recall what happened before this, but all he could remember was seeing a white light and then she was taken to a pitch-dark place.

The next thing she knew, she was in her room. Upon opening her eyes, she saw those same emerald eyes, the one that she was staring before she passed out. Their faces were really close to each other. She was both alarmed and embarrassed at the same time. Though he looked really nice to her, her instinct told her to push him.

The man, who is kneeling beside her, was found himself pushed to the floor, "What is your problem?" he answered. He tried to avoid the fall, but failed miserably. "That hurts!"

"Who the hell are you? How'd you get in my room?" she asked in succession. Deep Inside her mind, she knew that she had seen him before. _But, where? Where did I see his face? Why is it so familiar?_

"I can see that I'm in a very odd position. You already even forgotten in just a matter of hours," answered the other person. He gets up and sad at an empty chair away from her. "Mind if I sit there?" He asked, pointing towards the empty chair.

Cagalli nod. She watched him settle down, she blurted out, "Excuse me, but have we met before?" _And what's with this being forgotten?_ _I should be bothered, but I don't feel any danger at all._

The man let out a sigh. He observed her thoroughly. _Her eyes, it feels like I'm being pierced. I want to get to know her._ He cleared his voice. "Let me introduce myself. _Should I entrust her with my name?_ He thought otherwise. "I'm Dark. Pleased to meet you."

 **FLASHBACK**

He was deeply in thought when a person with straight short white hair approached him. His bangs reached up a little before his purple eyes. He is also clad in black. This person is called Yzak.

"Yo! Athrun, I heard you were being sent to Earth on a mission. Welcome to the club," he said to his surprise.

"Oh, it's you Yzak. Ah.. yes…," came the short response.

"When will you leave the realm?" asked Yzak.

"I'm thinking of an early morning trip. It's the sunrise that I'd like to see when I visit Earth. Some say it's one of the most sight to behold." Now his attention was fixed to Yzak. "How about you, do you have another mission on Earth?"

Yzak nod in response. "Come on, we don't need to talk about me."

Athrun just stared at him with a blank expression.

"Ah yeah, before I forget, I'd like to give you this a piece of advice. "

He leaned closer and whispered, "Your name, take extra care with it."

"Huh? What do you mean? From the manual and the training, it is said that our name, binds us into a contract with the chosen one. And in return, it will be marked on their body," he recalled the lessons at the academy.

"Don't make me repeat myself. This is actually old stuff. Take it from a person who has been to Earth several times. Don't give out your name to a person unless you completely trust -her," he said. He said the last word with a malicious grin.

"What is this all about?" Athrun asked.

Yzak laughed very hard. "You tell me, you're quite popular with women here. Hmm, I wonder if you'll have the same effects to women on Earth. I hear they're something."

"I did not go there to DO that kind of thing, or whatever is on your mind. I'm on a mission." Athrun plainly answered.

Yzak laughed louder. "Always the serious type. " His tone became serious after. "Still, it will do you good to remember this piece of advice. We're the angels from the shadows, supporting the white-winged of you-know-what. We keep ensure that the negative energy is balanced with their positive energy and yet, because of a mistake of one person in the past, we were likened to demons, those devils that devoured souls. That's why, our true name holds power over us."

"Our true name," Athrun repeated. He noticed the change in tone of his friend so he added. "I'll keep that in mind."

"Very well, have a safe trip. Contact your dear friend once in a while. All right?" Yzak said and proceeded to a hallway.

 **END OF FLASHBACK**

"Dark… What a funny name," Cagalli laughed, but after a careful consideration, she said, "but it does suit you."

Hearing Cagalli's remark made no effect to Athrun. His mind drifted somewhere else. _I am supposed to choose whom I give my mark, but it just inked itself to this girl. I need to know what happened. But what about this woman? What should I do? I need to contact Yzak and sort this out._

Cagalli repeated his name, as if calling him back to the present. "Dark, as in the absence of light?"

"Yes," was his immediate answer, like an automatic response.

 _Is he serious? It seemed sketchy to me._ "Is Dark really your name or an alias?" This time, her tone was laden with suspicion.

 _Well, she's sharp. I give her that._

Before she could continue asking, she suddenly remembered that he is trespassing her personal space, her room. "Oh wait, what are you doing in MY room? Did father let you in? Get out now!" _No… father wouldn't do this kind of thing. So then… who is he?_ Upon realizing, she took the defensive stance.

Athrun noticed the change in the atmosphere. "I'm afraid I cannot do that. The thing is, I think we just entered into an involuntary contract," he stood and went to Cagalli. _This is probably the best thing to do._ He planned to show her the contract mark placed on Cagalli's left chest. He reached and pointed his finger towards the location of the mark.

Noting that he is aiming for her breast, Cagalli mistook this for sexual advance, and so she pulled his hand, and sends him flying to her bed on his back. Afterwards, she leaned on him with her legs to prevent him from moving. "Pervert! Just tell me who you are!" She commanded.

"I won't make a fuss if I were you," Athrun said in a tight voice. _I've been pushed and pulled two times in a row._

Cagalli wasn't even listening. "Who are you? What are you doing here? What are your motives?" Cagalli pressed more and continued with her questions. She unaware of the noise they were making.

Downstairs, his father was sipping his morning coffee when he heard the commotion upstairs. _Is Cagalli awake?_ He placed the cup on the table and went upstairs. He knocked and entered.

He stared at Cagalli who seemed unmindful of his presence. "What are you doing Cagalli? What is all the noise about?" He asked. He was very surprised to see Cagalli. Her two knees were pressed on the bed, as if she is combating an unseen person. Cagalli is still wearing her pajama, but her hair is in disarray.

Finally noticing his presence, Cagalli turned around. "Father, who is this guy? Who let him in?" Cagalli asked in a high voice.

His father stared at her. "Huh? What are you talking about Cagalli?" he responded.

Cagalli repeated her question and directed her stare towards Dark, "This guy? Who is he? Why was he inside my room?" She asked in disbelief.

Her father stopped from where he stood, "Are you feeling well? A guy? I don't see anyone inside your room. Are you having a hallucination?"

Cagalli shifted her gaze and locked it towards her captive's eyes. Sensing the confusion, he answered, "He couldn't see me nor hear me."

This comment left her dumbstruck. _What the hell is going on here?_

She tried once more, "Father, this guy… in my bed? Couldn't you see him? Hear him? He's just beneath me," she pointed.

Her father nodded his sideways, " I think you need to rest. I found you lying on the ground unconscious. Maybe you were too tired. I mean you passed out earlier, while chasing the supposed comet." He half-closed the door. "I'll call Kira to let him know that you wouldn't be able to come to school today. I'll cook something for breakfast, but before I bring your food, please sleep a little more."

When the door was already shut, Cagalli decided to relax her grip and sat in her bed. "What just happened? What did you do to father? She blurted out.

Athrun rose from the bed and sat opposite her. Looking at her, he said, "If you have let me finish what I was saying… doing, then you should not have looked stupid in front of your father," he said. Obviously he was annoyed.

"You… take it back or else-" she said.

"Okay, okay. I was just teasing you. You know, you have the habit of attacking people who are not even finish talking, " he laughed.

"Well, you happened to be in someone else's room without properly knocking. This is not a laughing matter. You're the one being rude, you know," Cagalli countered.

"Okay. I understand. Anyway, as I was saying, I think, though I'm not 100% sure, but I think I just accidentally made a contract with you," he explained.

Cagalli stared at him with that I-don't-know-what-you're-talking-about look.

As if reading her thoughts, Athrun replied. " Do you remember what happened earlier at dawn?"

Cagalli tried to think back, "Hours ago? Well, I did remember going out of the house with father, chasing after the other parts of the Millennium... Oh yeah, I saw it crash in the middle of the forest, at the foot of the mountain. I also remember seeing a man," then realizing that the man looks like the person in front of her, " are you saying you were that man?" she asked in a surprised voice.

"Ah huh. What I don't understand is how did you get that mark?" he asked, pointing at the sole feather mark on Cagalli's chest. "Well, this is what I have tried to point to you before you suddenly knocked me down."

Cagalli followed his gaze and saw that certainly there was a single father tattooed on her chest, which was not there before. She tried to rub it off, but it won't come out. "What is this? How did I get it?"

"Weren't you even listening? I told you that I might have made a pact with you, as evidenced by that mark. Actually, I need to contact the realm and asked about this irregularity," the last statement was almost said in a whisper.

"Realm? Are you an extra-terrestrial being or something? At least it would explained the part that you came out from the comet." She is really confused this time. _First, I find this man in my room. Then this mark. What now, another realm? Am I still dreaming? Maybe father is right, I need to get back to sleep. I'm seeing and even hearing things._

She closed her eyes and count up to ten. _Please disappear. I'm still sane. Tell me I'm still sane. Please…_ When she opened her eyes, the man in front of her disappeared, or so she thought. Then, she heard someone opened the window and felt the cold morning air. She let out a sigh.

"Are you awake now?" he asked, turning his back from the window.

Cagalli found herself staring at those emerald eyes, and then it finally gave her the time to study the appearance of this man who called himself Dark. "You know, your name, it does suit you because to me, you are very mysterious. And your eyes-"

"Huh?"

This time, Cagalli conceded. "Never mind. You are real after all. What did you say about the contract again?" she asked.

Athrun explained the situation without giving too much detail. _I'll only tell her what she needs to know. This is still an abnormality._ This time, she listened word for word from Athrun.

"So you're an angel sent to Earth on a mission, but accidentally left your mark on me?" she repeated.

"That's it, basically," _she's a fast learner I see._

"Come again?" Cagalli uttered in disbelief. She could not consider what she was hearing. "I was chasing a comet, how did it end like this?" she asked in amazement.

Athrun sighed, "You're still a human after all." He then retold what he just said.

Downstairs, her father was talking to Kira. Holding the other line of the phone, he asked, "Kira, what have you been doing with Cagalli lately?"

"What do you mean, sir? If about last night, I was very sorry for letting her come late. We were truly hoping to see the Millennium," Kira answered on the other line.

"Ah yes, this much, she told me. However, just thins morning, I woke up from a sudden noise. And when I came to see her in her room, she said that there is a man in her room, but then, when I looked around, I saw no one," came the worried voice of her father. " Is she all right? Does she have problem in school?"

Kira thought a moment before answering, " Well, she called me a few times around dawn. I was deeply asleep so I was not able to answer."

"Yes, she did try to call you. Well, we went out a while ago to chase the supposed second part of the Millennium, a falling star. I didn't know what she is saying though, because when I looked at the telescope, I clearly saw that the comet is traversing the night sky." He paused. "I'm little worried about her. "Could you talk to her? She is not going to school today. I told her to rest."

"Ok sir. I'll drop later, after class," was Kira's reply, with a tone of eagerness Cagalli's father returned the receiver of the phone. _I hope Kira could talk a sense to her he said._

Back at Kira's house, he wondered about his recent conversation with Cagalli's father. _What did he mean by a falling star?_

* * *

 **06 November 2018**


End file.
